The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of liquid distributor head, especially for a mixing pre-heater degasifier of steam power plants, wherein in the housing upper portion there is provided a liquid infeed pipe bend, at the mouth of which there is arranged a spray device composed of a spring-loaded valve containing a truncated conical-shaped deflection screen or baffle.
With the heretofore known installations and methods there is used, among other things, a water atomizing nozzle which consists of a valve. The valve plate of the valve bears upon a conical collar and its valve shaft penetrates the pipe bend of the water infeed arrangement. The valve spring together with the adjustment device for the valve is located externally of the pipe bend. Significant in this regard is Swiss Pat. No. 436,344, granted May 31, 1967.
This heretofore known arrangement is associated with the drawback that, first of all, the infeed bend must be provided with an opening capable of receiving a fixture or attachment for the valve spring and the guide of the valve shaft, and additionally, with this design the valve shaft is extensively prone to the danger of corroding since it is immersed in the water flow. Moreover, there are present fabrication difficulties and complicated work is associated with the welding operations and the simultaneous sealing of the valve spring attachment.